Jagged Little Tapestry
by Grrrrs Randomness
Summary: This story contains spoilers. Do not read if you don't like spoilers. This is what I think will happen given the spoilers online. It didn't matter who they were with the time they were apart because really Santana and Brittany are one of those couples that will always be a couple even when they aren't together. People could never recreate what the pair had.


Jagged Little Tapestry

This is a one-shot fic. This probably has a lot of grammatical errors and I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Id be doing something totally different than whatever the writers of Glee are doing.

Summary: This has several spoilers. DO NOT read if you don't want any spoilers. This is what I think will happen based on the spoilers regarding episode 2 of season 6.

8:00 AM/LIMA, OHIO/CHOIR ROOM

Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Tina ,and Kurt were all sitting waiting for Rachel to show up. Last week, they were all called for an emergency meeting. Yes that's right folks. After years and years of talking about getting out of Lima they were all back. Not exactly what everyone had planned but being in Lima really brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. As much as they claimed they couldn't stand each other, they knew that they would always be a part of each others's lives. The empty choir room appeared to be so empty and lifeless. It wasn't being used for anything other than a few parent meetings. Everyone was sort of just shitting there. This room held such significance to each person who ever stepped in this room.

Santana looks around. She missed all the people in this room more than she cared to admit. She's happy with everything in her life right now. She walks over to the band thats been rehearsing asking them to play a certain song. Brittany's got her eyes on her the whole time. She's equally as happy as Santana.

**Rather Be By Clean Bandit Ft. Jess Glynne**

Santana

"We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea

But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be

I would wait forever, exalted in the scene

As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat"

Brittany begins joining in. Dancing to the beat with Santana as she sings.

Brittany

"With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same, get you another name

Switch up the batteries"

She spins Santana before letting her go and walking over to the other people in the room and inviting them to sing and dance along.

Santana

"If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"

Everyone's missed performing together. This takes them back to the time they were in high school.

Puck, Quin, Brittany, Tina, Kurt

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be [3x]

Kurt

"whoo oo oo"

Puck

"We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace

Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete

It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity

As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be"

Quinn

"With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same, get you another name

Switch up the batteries"

Puck

"If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"

Puck, Quin, Brittany, Tina, Kurt

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be [3x]

Kurt

"We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace

Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete

It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity

As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be"

Tina

"With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same, get you another name

Switch up the batteries"

Puck, Quin, Brittany, Tina, Kurt

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be [3x]

Brittany

"When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"

Kurt

"Hmmmmmmmmmm"

Tina

"hoooooooooo"

Santana/Brittany

"Be

Be

Be"

Puck/Quin

"Be

Be

Be"

Kurt/Tina

"Be

Be

Be"

Santana

"Yeah-e-"

Brittany

"yeah-e-"

Puck

"Yeah-e-"

Quin

"yeah-e-"

Kurt/Tina

"yeah,

yeah,

yeah"

Santana/Brittany/Puck/Quin/Kurt/Tina

"If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"

Quin

"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"

Tina

"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"

Kurt

"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"

Santana looks at Brittany in the eyes as she sings. The last part to Brittany, "When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"

They share a sweet kiss before having a seat besides the others.

Rachel walks into the room and stands in front of the group next to the white board. She was about to speak when she was cut off.

"About damn time Rachel!" Santana exclaimed "Brittany and I needs to gets out mack on."

"Mr. Shue used to give these awesome people talks however we all know I just want to get down to singing so for this week" she continues talking as she turns around and writes, "we are going to do covers on Alanis Morissette. She's a strong, independent ,and…"

Rachel was cut off by Kurt who was not all to pleased with her selected artist.

"Angsty." Kurt said, " I do not want to sing angsty. I want something more...classy. Someone like...Carole King."

" Alanis is modern. Modern is in." She says as a matter of factly.

"You are not about to lecture me about whats in. Classic things never go out of style. I say we do Carole." he says confidently.

"Those two are never going to come to terms." Tina whispered.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Stop the violence" said Brittany in a sweet voice. It melted Santana's heart.

"If the both of you don't listen to my Britt-Britt I'ma go all Lima Heights on you."

"Alright, alright. Let's do a mash-up." Kurt offered.

"Seems fair." Rachel said in agreement.

10:00 AM/LIMA, OHIO/BRITTANY'S ROOM

Santana and Brittany are cuddling on Brittany's bed. Santana laid on her side, her head resting on Brittany's left side of her covered bare chest. She enjoyed listening to Brittany's heartbeat. She was so sure it matched the pace of her own. Brittany used her left hand to stroke Santana's back. Her other hand holding Santana's. Their fingers intertwined. They've been inseparable since the last time they were in Lima, Ohio. They spend sometime together traveling to the Island of Lesbos and Hawaii rekindling their relationship. It wasn't too hard. After all, they never really were over. It didn't matter who they were with the time they were apart because really Santana and Brittany are one of those couples that will always be a couple even when they aren't together. People could never recreate what the pair had.

They were both content with where they were. They had been through so much. Brittany noticed her gf was deep in thought.

She put her hand under her go's chin and made her look at her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

Santana smiled as she made eye contact with Brittany. "Just the first time we met, how I felt about you, and the song we sang."

Brittany smiled before she kissed Santana with all the passion she had. "It's one of the best days of my life."

****Flashback****

The Cheerios had another day of hard practice. Sue Sylvester was no joke. She was an evil, manipulating, and cold-hearted bitch. She didn't give a damn if about the needs of her cheerleaders because she wanted trophies. She had a list of rules that were to be followed. If you disobeyed, you were off the team. Being a cheerio was every girl's dream. They ruled the school. Popularity meant everything to Santana and Quinn. They were about to hit the showered when Sue had introduced the newest addition to the squad, Brittany S. Pierce. Sue explained that Brittany was a new student. When the squad captain questioned why Brittany hadn't auctioned like everyone else, Sue just looked at Brittany. Brittany danced a number that impressed every girl on the squad especially Santana.

Santana didn't know what was going on with her. Her heart had began to go crazy as soon as she met the blonde. Her stomach had a million butterflies that just seem to multiply with every look Brittany and Santana shared. It scared Santana but she couldn't deny it. There was something very special about the blonde. No one had ever made her feel so alive.

She was so deep in thought as the cheerios all entered the room. She went straight to her locker and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Her peripheral vision followed the blonde to a locker not to far from her own. Her eyes never left the blonde as she watched Brittany smile at here and take a drink from her water bottle. Something was changing and it terrified Santana. She changed quickly and let Quin know shed be outside.

Seeing Quin and Brittany approaching her didn't help at all. Her heart was not slowing down and those darn butterflies weren't going away.

Her smile could kill you and you know you probably will die on days you don't see it. Santana thinks to herself.

"Brittany needs some friends. Do you mind if she hangs out with us?"

"N-No it's fine." Santana can't believe that she just stuttered for the first time on her life. Santana Marie Lopez just stuttered.

Quin even looks at her with a suspicious look. Luckily, she doesn't make anything of it.

Brittany turns out to be a very quirky and cool girl. Her dance moves are out of this world and Santana feels honored to know someone as cool as Brittany. The butterflies are still in Santana's stomach and her heart beat still hasn't normalized but she try to pushes that to the back of her mind.

The next day arrives and Santana still hasn't figured out what it is about Brittany that makes her feel so unlike herself. She's bisexual, loves cats, Dots are her favorite candy, she loves ducks, and she could go on and on about her loves, likes, and dislikes. Santana's sitting on the grass in front of the school waiting for her mother to pick her up. They've been late lately but, her mother is on her way. Santana decides to start playing her guitar. Her father has been paying for after-school lessons during the week so that she's not alone at home.

**Everything Has Changed By Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran **

"All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now"

Santana never noticed Brittany behind her but she could hear her when she joined in. The sang the lyrics Santana had written in her notebook. Santana continues playing and continues to sing.

" I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you"

They both realize that they have never felt as peaceful as they do right in this moment.

"Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

Santana thinks that they sound amazing together and she wonders if there is anything Brittany isn't good at. She wants to hear Brittany sing. Brittany doesn't have a strong voice like Santana but Santana thinks it's perfect.

"And all my walls stood tall painted blue

But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you"

Brittany smile widens as she now lets Santana sing alone.

"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind

Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like"

Santana impressed Brittany.

"I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you"

Santana spots her mother approaching and she stops playing. You didn't get to finish your song and if she's honest with herself kind of already misses Brittany's voice.

" You're really good. You should join Glee club." Brittany says.

"Glee clubs for losers." Santana replies.

"My old school had one. It wasn't too bad" she replied with a shrug. "Rachel Berry asked me to join."

"Brittany stay away form Rachel Berry. She's not cool."

"That's just mean."

"Britt, you are friends with me and Quin. We're the Unholy Trinity. Stay away from Rachel." Santana offers Brittany a ride who declines and says that her parents are finishing up paperwork for school.

****End Flashback****

"God, I was such a dork." Santana says as she giggle into Brittany's chest.

"A magical dork. What you did that day was awesome. I still can't believe we sounded that good together after just meeting."

"We fit so well together. Like we're meant to be."

Santana's been giving it a lot of thought lately. She's known for a long time that Brittany was the love of her life. They've been through so much together. Santana may have struggled with her sexuality but it was Brittany who was there through the whole thing. She was patient. She let Brittany take everything Santana had wanted from her and Santana hadn't always treated her the way she deserved to be treated. Santana has apologized to her in so many ways. After the breaking up with Brittany, Santana realized that no matter who she was with, Brittany was always the person she would drop everything for. Santana was going to propose to Brittany today. They really were meant to be. There was nothing in her life that made more sense.

"We're so gonna rock them with our performance." Brittany says excitedly. Distracting Santana from her deep thoughts.

3:00 PM/LIMA, OHIO/CHOIR ROOM

Everyone has done there performances. Santana and Brittany are last. Santana has never been so excited in her whole life. She wants everything to be perfect. Her heart begins beating a million beats per second and those famous butterflies are in full effect. She breathes before she begins singing.

Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move Alanis Morisette/Carole King

Santana

"I'm broke but I'm happy

I'm poor but I'm kind

I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah

I'm high but I'm grounded

I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed

I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby

What it all comes down to"

Brittany

"I feel the earth move under my feet

I feel the sky tumbling down

I feel my heart start to trembling

Whenever you're around"

Santana

"What it all comes down to

Is that everything's gonna be quite alright

'cause I've got one hand in my pocket"

Brittany

"I feel the earth move under my feet

I feel the sky tumbling down

I feel my heart start to trembling

Whenever you're around"

Santana

"And what it all comes down to

Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet

'cause I've got one hand in my pocket

And the other one is giving the peace sign

I'm free but I'm focused

I'm green but I'm wise

I'm hard but I'm friendly baby

I'm sad but I'm laughing

I'm brave but I'm chickenshit

I'm sick but I'm pretty baby

And what it all boils down to"

Brittany

"I feel the earth move under my feet

I feel the sky tumbling down

I feel my heart start to trembling

Whenever you're around"

Santana

"And what it all comes down to my friends

Is that everything's just fine fine fine

'cause I've got one hand in my pocket"

Santana gets on one knee. Everyone gasps and Brittany has a surprised look on her face but, she's happy.

"I've always been afraid of how I felt about you. I was always extra special with you even when I didn't realize it. You saw through my walls and insecurities. You're my best friend, my soulmate, and the reason i wake up in the morning. Brittany will you marry me?"

Brittany Kisses with everything she has and whispers a yes onto Santana's lips. Santana holds Brittany as close as possible. This moment could not get any more perfect.

"Brittany don't say yes. You two can not get engaged. You're too young and getting engaged too soon will ruin your relationship."

Santana is so furious with Kurt. He was not going to ruin her moment. She walks up to Kurt and looks at him in the eyes. "Kurt, I'm about to kick you ass for the following reasons: 1. I just got engaged, 2. Brittany just said yes and 3. Hello I just got engaged to the most perfect woman in the whole world. " Santana pushes her index finger into Kurts chest" You will not ruin this for me Hummel." She pushes him with her index dinner once more. "It's not my fault that your ex fiancee and you couldn't work out the problems you two had and the fact that your boyfriend is now with someone who used to bully you in high school." She points her index once more into his chest. she's managed to corner him into the wall. "It's not my fault that you and Blaine aren't as perfect and meant to be together like Brittany and I." Santana smiles at Brittany before facing Kurt once more. "She said yes and I'm the happiest person in the world. You can either fix your problems with Blaine or shut the fuck up." Santana backs off of Kurt and walks over to Brittany.

"You're so mad but still so hot." Brittany says as she kisses Santana. Santana forgets all about Kurt Hummel and everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm not over my break-up with Blaine." Kurt said apologizing to Brittany.

"I know. I gave you some shitty advice earlier. I was trying to protect you." Brittany answered.

"Protect me from what?" Kurt asked confused.

Santana squeezes Brittany's hand encouraging he to continue.

"Blaine moved on. He's dating Karofsky."

Kurt is speechless. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"They asked me to help decorate their apartment." she tells Kurt who has begun to tear up.

"Move on. If it's meant to be, it'll happen." Brittany whispers. While looking at Santana. They share a small moment. Before giving Kurt a hug and heading out.


End file.
